Kyoto do Inferno, uma biografia
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: E agora, na hora de NOSSA morte. Yaoi, Radamanthys e Valentine, shortfic


**KYOTO DO INFERNO**  
**ShiryuForever94**

**Categoria:** **[Gincana 3 anos] Desafio Ficlet III, Biografia**, CDZ, Radamanthys e Valentine, Slash, MxM Relationship, Múltiplas temporadas, POV de Valentine de Harpia.  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma  
**Classificação:** G  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:**E agora, na hora de NOSSA morte.

**Kyoto do Inferno  
****Valentine's POV**

Por onde será que eu começo? Nem sei mais desde quando eu e Radamanthys estamos reencarnando juntos. Vejamos, na época de Lost Canvas já éramos Valentine e Radamanthys e nossas súrplices eram as de Harpia e Wyvern, respectivamente.

Perdemos aquela guerra, morremos por nosso Deus, Hades, e eis que, de novo, renascemos com nossos nomes originais e mesmas súrplices. Não sei se é bom ou ruim. Apenas aceito o destino que me foi dado e, de minha parte, não posso reclamar de meu comandante, muito pelo contrário. Digamos que ele não é apenas meu general e... Melhor falar de outra coisa.

Radamanthys de Wyvern é um Kyoto, também chamado de juiz, só que do inferno. Não é qualquer um que pode ser um Kyoto de Hades, pois o poder é tremendo e, no caso de Wyvern, somente alimenta o imenso orgulho dele. Aliás, alimenta também sua força absurda, seu olhar dominador e sua postura agressiva. Eu o acho sexy por isso...

Eu preciso de foco... Mas é tão difícil... Por que estou pensando nisso tudo agora? Por que acabei de ser derrotado por Seiya de Pégasus e estou morrendo. Em breve serei apenas uma lembrança, mas quero morrer pensando em Radamanthys pelo único motivo de que o amarei eternamente como tenho feito desde que comecei a existir.

Ele não é um homem, não é um espírito, é um ente. Não podemos ser definidos como humanos, nem podemos ser definidos como almas. Vivemos vagando pelo inferno, seguindo as ordens de nosso Deus e fazendo o que for preciso para transformar as "vidas" dos condenados numa perfeita danação eterna.

Bem, o ser humano que um dia foi Radamanthys nasceu na Inglaterra, mais precisamente nas Ilhas Fellows, não há muitos dados a respeito, mas nos pareceu sempre que tenha sido alguém bastante educado e talvez de alguma classe social bem abastada, a julgar pela sua postura, linguajar e absurdo senso de honra.

O Kyoto de Wyvern é loiro, de compleição forte e musculosa, tem um metro e oitenta e nove centímetros de altura, pesa cerca de oitenta e quatro quilos e tem olhos dourados. Isso mesmo, cor de âmbar, uma coisa tão estranha que dava medo em todo mundo. E ele é perigoso. Extremamente letal e eu sei bem disso porque temos lutado juntos por muito tempo.

Nesta encarnação, ele tem vinte e três anos, mas na época de Lost Canvas, ele tinha vinte e oito anos, para verem como os desígnios de Hades variam.

A masei que o comanda, ou seja, sua estrela maligna, é a da ferocidade, ou seja, preciso mesmo explicar o quão sádico e assassino ele pode ser? Ele esmaga qualquer um em nome de sua honra e de sua dedicação a Hades. Também por amor a Hades ele morreu na época de Lost Canvas.

Sobre a súrplice de Wyvern, não serei muito criativo, eu diria simplesmente que é impressionante. Wyverns são dragões de duas patas e por conta disso, eu afirmo que ver Radamanthys envergando sua armadura de Kyoto é como ter uma visão do que seja a danação eterna. O tom roxo enegrecido, as longas asas, a cauda com uma ponta perfurante e as garras nos pés podem produzir ferimentos com dores lancinantes. Não, nós não somos gentis, não somos bonzinhos, somos espectros infernais e aterrorizar é parte de nossa natureza.

Bem, vou continuar a narrar sobre o Kyoto. Também nesta encarnação, a estória não tem sido muito bonita. Radamanthys foi enviado ao mundo dos vivos para coordenar a invasão dos espectros oriundos dos cavaleiros de ouro no Santuário de Atena, só que, como eu já disse, o orgulho e a honra dele são imensos e seu senso de cumprir missões o fez desobedecer às ordens de Pandora, nossa líder e braço direito de Hades e ele enviou, também, alguns de nossos espectros.

Pandora não foi clemente com ele e fiquei sabendo que o juiz foi punido exemplarmente por desobedecer. Sinceramente, ele estava certo, mas quem sou eu para discutir ordens?

O Juiz nunca confiou nos cavaleiros de ouro renegados e me lembro que ele torturou e puniu Máscara da Morte e Afrodite de Peixes. Outro traço marcante de Radamanthys: não costuma ter piedade alguma e o poder de sua fúria é temido praticamente por qualquer um que more no Meikai.

Nessa guerra santa em que nos encontramos, e pela qual já não mais vivo, Radamanthys lutou o suficiente, pelo menos na minha opinião. Ele enfrentou Kanon de Gêmeos e quase perdeu, mas foi salvo por alguns do seu exército, afinal de contas, ele é um general terrível, mas ninguém ousa desafiá-lo. Somos todos até que bem leais, com exceção de alguns poucos...

Agora já sou apenas poeira cósmica e passo algum tempo observando o que se passa ao longe. Tudo irá terminar em breve, mas de minhas observações, já posso contar mais um pouco.

Assisti à traição de Orfeu de Lira, que tentou enganar Radamanthys, fez Minos e Ayacos, os outros dois juízes, adormecerem para atacar Hades juntamente com Seiya, sim, ele mesmo, aquele que me matou... Não conseguiram enganar Wyvern. Isso me enche de orgulho. Sim, tenho muito orgulho do loiro.

Parece muito íntimo? Acho que não mencionei que sou completamente apaixonado pelo Juiz de Wyvern, embora não seja comum que exista amor no inferno. O que posso fazer? Ele me fascina com seu andar elegante, seu poder óbvio e sua voz profunda.

Mas, deixem-me voltar ao fio da estória. Wyvern assassinou Orfeu de Lira sem titubear, com um golpe no coração e por isso muitos o odeiam. Ora, se cavaleiros protegem Atena, juízes protegem Hades! Não é o lógico?

Pode até parecer que ele é invencível, mas ele também se cansa. Seu cosmo é astronômico, mas não é infindo. Estou um pouco triste... As últimas ações levaram ao último ato de Radamanthys. Vou tentar gravitar um pouco em torno dele... Estou próximo à Giudecca, onde Kanon se livrou da armadura de Gêmeos para que Saga possa usá-la.

Se eu ainda tivesse olhos, eu estaria chorando, mas não tenho, então apenas acabei de assistir Kanon enfrentar Radamanthys e o vencer com o Explosão Galática.

Estou triste. Meu juiz morreu, mas meu amor por ele apenas aguardará nossa próxima encarnação...


End file.
